cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SCAW Spring Showdown
Often billed as SCAW's most controversial Mega Event of the year, Spring Showdown occurs during it's namesake equinox. Spring Showdown 2008 SCAW Championship: Guile © vs Captain America Batman & The Joker vs. Robin & Zero-One Champion Green Lantern SCAW Internet Championship: Ghost Rider © vs. Santa Claus Homer Simpson vs. Mr. Clean Chicago Street Fight: Darth Vader vs. M. Bison Iron Man vs. Johnny Cage Nacho vs. Ryu Hayabusa SCAW Tag Team Championship: The All Americans © vs. The NoDQ World Order (Jack Sparrow & Michael Myers) Results *1 - Guile attacked Captain America. *4 - Ichigo Kurosaki attacked Iron Man. *8 - Spider-Man, disguised as Captain America, used Mr. Clean's Money in the Bank. Miscellaneous Facts *Kobe Bryant & David Beckham attacked Mr. T and Michael Jordan on "Talkin' Tough". Guest appearance by John Cena. FUN FACT: This was the first and only time to date where a real life wrestler has ever appeared on SCAW programming. Spring Showdown 2009 The Card The Ultimate Showdown for the SCAW Championship: Ichigo Kurosaki © vs Superman Guile vs Ghost Rider - Special Referee: Captain America Grudge Match: Spider-Man vs Hellboy Extreme Rules: Homer Simpson vs M. Bison; If Homer Simpson loses, he is fired. The Joker vs The Joker SCAW Internet Championship: Santa Claus © vs Iron Man Challenge by Darth Vader: Vader has challenged Inuyasha to show his face at Spring Showdown, so Darth Vader can finish him off. Results *3 - During the match, several Impostor Jokers interfered. *4 - Despite winning, Homer was fired anyway *5 - After the match, Captain America's attacker was revealed to be UWO's The Punisher. *6 - The nWo interfered on Spider-Man's behalf, but The Hulk turned against the nWo. *7 - Ichigo pinned Superman with his feet on the ropes. Miscellaneous Facts *Inuyasha beat up Billy Madison, Zod and Star Trek on his way to beating up Vader. Spring Showdown 2010 The Card Triple Threat Match for the SCAW Championship: Iron Man © vs Spider-Man vs Ichigo Kurosaki TLC Match for the SCAW Tag Team Championship: Superman & Green Lantern © vs Batman & The Joker Darth Vader vs Captain America Homer Simpson vs Santa Claus Falls Count Anywhere: Guile vs The Prince of Persia SCAW Zero-One Championship: Ryu Hayabusa © vs Edward Elric He-Man vs The Hulk 6-Man Elimination Match To Crown A New SCAW Internet Champion: Ghost Rider vs Max Payne vs Jack Sparrow vs Hellboy vs The Gladiator vs Harry Potter Also we shall show some interesting Inuyasha footage. Results *1 - Potter summoned The Joker to attack Hellboy. *5 - Santa attacked Homer backstage but he recovered. *8 - Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara tried and failed to attack Spider-Man and Iron Man backstage. Miscellaneous Facts *Inuyasha got into an argument with Vega over who will face The Virus. Apocalypse attacked Inuyasha. *After the event, The Holy Straight Edge Society tried to recruit audience members but they were stopped by xXx. Spring Showdown 2011 SCAW Championship: Ghost Rider © vs The Gladiator Hell in a Cell For The Tag Team Championship: Ichigo Kurosaki & Edward Elric © vs The All Americans Spider-Man vs The Prince of Persia Chuck Norris vs The White Ranger Jack Sparrow vs The Joker The Armored Avengers vs. Animation Evolution Anakin vs. Dante Internet Championship: Dr. Doom © vs. Battle Royal Winner; Battle Royal will feature Hellboy, Ryu Hayabusa, M. Bison, Captain Marvel, Piccolo and Santa Claus Results *4 - Homer was Sparrow's opponent because''' The Joker wasn't present, though he later showed up to attack Sparrow during the match. *8 - Optimus Prime interfered. *9 - Captain America fell from the top of the cell headfirst after a botched Soul Reaper. Miscellaneous Facts *Guest appearances by Superman, Robin and Green Lantern. Spring Showdown 2012 The Card '''SCAW Championship: The Joker © vs Anakin - Guest Referee: Robin Batman vs Superman Chuck Norris vs Homer Simpson InuYasha vs Ghost Rider Fatal Four-Way for the SCAW Internet Championship: Edward Elric vs. M. Bison vs. Lance Burton vs. Captain Marvel SCAW Tag Team Championship: The Gladiator & The Prince of Persia © vs. Mr. Clean & Captain Picard Five Woman Gauntlet Match for the SCAW Women's Championship: Avril Lavigne © vs. Amy Lee vs. Rayne vs. Danica Patrick vs. Lara Croft King vs. Magneto Results *4 - Spidey came to the ring that he is the best, not Norris. Norris told him that he brings it, so you better bring it too. Spidey goes for a kick then Norris goes for a roundhouse kick but Spidey rolls to the outside. *7 - Rayne took out her frustration on Amy Lee after Lee eliminated her from the match. *8 - Anakin both took out Joker and Robin with a Death Star Driver. Miscellaneous Facts *Anakin took out Dr. Doom, M. Bison and Magneto throughout the entire event. *The footage of how Captain America got injured from last year was shown. *On The Preshow, Dante came out and insulted South Beach. Jack Sparrow then attacked him and stole the SCAW Zero-One Championship Title belt. Category:SCAW Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos